1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of motor vehicles and more particularly to a system for fitting electrical controls into grip regions of the vehicle to allow an operator to actuate the controls without removing their fingers from the grip regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of motor vehicles, including motorcycles, motor scooters, mopeds, personal watercraft, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) include handlebar-type steering controls. A handlebar-type steering control is one in which a user or rider grasps a generally tubular handlebar connected to steering or suspension mechanisms to provide steering input to the vehicle. Handlebars include both bar-type handlebars generally formed from straight or tapered portions of tubing, shaped or bent to form a desired configuration, as well as clip-on type bars which generally include separate left and right hand assemblies fixed to the steering or vehicle suspension mechanisms.
In addition to providing steering inputs to the vehicle, handlebars also provide a significant support and retention function for the rider/user by providing a grasping structure for the rider against which to brace or hold themselves against the dynamic forces of braking, turning, and acceleration. Further, in many handlebar applications, the handlebars also provide a significant weight-bearing portion of the vehicle as a significant portion of the user's weight, particularly the upper torso and arms is borne upon the handlebars, such as in sport bike type motorcycles. In certain applications, such as in exhibition or competition riding, a rider or user applies a pulling force to the handlebars to shift the combined rider and vehicle weight rearward typically with simultaneous application of an acceleration force to unload the front end of the vehicle, such as to perform a jump or wheelie maneuver.
As the user's hands are typically respectively placed on opposite ends of the handlebar during operation of the vehicle, handlebars are a preferred mounting location for various vehicle controls as the user's hands and fingers typically having the greatest dexterity and fine motor control are positioned there during operation of the vehicle. Typical vehicle controls include actuation levers for hydraulic or cable operated controls, such as brakes and clutches, actuation of the vehicle throttle, and actuation of various electrical controls typically controlled by switches, such as starter activators, turn indicators, horn, lights and the like. Handlebars are typically provided with handgrips positioned at opposed ends of the handlebars and are typically formed from a resilient material having a relatively high coefficient of friction, such as rubber or foam, to provide a secure gripping surface for the user's hands, as well as providing shock absorption against vehicle vibration and/or shocks caused by impact with the surface upon which the vehicle travels. Grips may be either fixed in place on the handlebar or rotatably mounted thereto, such that rotation of the grip with respect to the handlebar can provide a control input, such as providing throttle control. The electrical switches and other control levers are typically positioned adjacent yet separate from the grips, such that by extending their fingers or thumbs, an operator can actuate the switches or other controls while maintaining partial grasp of the grip and handlebar. However, known configurations of vehicle controls provided on a handlebar have certain disadvantages, particularly with respect to maintaining secure control of the vehicle.
In particular, as the user's grasp of the handlebar is a significant contributor to maintaining safe control of the vehicle, it is strongly preferred that an operator maintain a secure grasp of both ends of the handlebars at all times during operation. A motorcycle, for example, has only a single wheel and tire providing steering and directional control of the vehicle. The wheel and tire assembly of a motorcycle is also directly coupled to the handlebar rather than via an interconnecting steering rack or steering gear box as in a typical passenger car or truck. Thus, any impact of a motorcycle front wheel with a pothole, rock, or other surface discontinuity can introduce a significant twisting or jarring motion transmitted through the motorcycle to the handlebar which can cause the operator to lose grasp of the grip or grips. As an operator of vehicles provided with handlebars typically sits on rather than within the vehicle, losing the grasp of the handlebar can readily lead to the operator becoming separated from the vehicle. As the operator lacks the protective encasement of a closed vehicle, the risk of injury and death in such circumstance is evident.
However, the typical configuration and arrangements of vehicle controls as fitted to vehicles with handlebars introduces possibilities for just such accidents. In particular, the aforementioned controls and switches are typically positioned adjacent yet separate from the actual gripping surface of the handlebars. For example, control levers are typically pivotably mounted via a perch to the handlebar, such that a user must extend one or more fingers to wrap around the lever, apply a flexing motion with their fingers so as to draw the control lever into adjacency with the handlebar so as to tension a control cable or operate a master cylinder of a hydraulic control. Similarly, electrical controls, such as switches and buttons, are also positioned in switch housings typically secured to the handlebar and positioned at an inboard end of the grip, such that to operate the switches or buttons, a user extends a thumb or index finger to operate the respective control. It will be appreciated that by extending fingers or thumbs, to operate these vehicle controls, a user compromises a full enclosing grasp of the respective handlebar grip while performing the control operation. This frequently results in the circumstance that while performing a vehicle operation indicating utmost control of the vehicle, such as indicating and initiating a turn or applying braking force requiring counter acting arm bracing, an operator is obligated to compromise the firm grasp of the handlebars while performing this maneuver. Experienced riders and operators become familiar with the required movements to perform such maneuvers in a relatively safe manner, however, the limitations forced by known vehicle operational controls at best compromise to some degree the safety and total control of the vehicle operation during such maneuvers.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a vehicle control system compatible with handlebar-type steering controls that would enable a user to manipulate operational controls of the vehicle without compromising their firm grasp of the handlebars throughout operation of the vehicle. There is a need for such a system to be retrofitted to existing vehicles in a cost effective and easy to install manner. There is a need for such a system to be universal, e.g., to be compatible with a wide variety of different makes and models of vehicles with handlebar controls. There is also a need for such a system to be unobtrusive in installation so as not to negatively impact the designed aesthetics of the vehicle. There would also be significant utility in a system which could provide additional control functionality over and above that provided by the original manufacturer, particularly if provided in a cost effective, easy to install and unobtrusive manner.